A Life Unlived
by LarcSakurai
Summary: P4, Kanji/Naoto. Now she, too could live. That name, that face, that life I left behind.


Fandom:: Persona 4

Pair:: Kanji/Naoto

Summary: Now she, too, could live

It was perfect. Countless hours of time spent sewing every little seam into place. A pageboy hat crowned stringy blue hair teasing the shoulders of a heavy trench coat over a button up shirt and pants. A little detective girl, the fabrication notably female. He hoped it would make her semile. Naoto had not been in the best of spirits lately after her grandfather had been bedridden with illness. She had become reclusive since his health declined, shutting herself up in the house day after day only leaving to attend school. This behavior worried Kanji. Naoto had no other living relatives and if her gradnfather passed she would be all alone. She had nowhere else to go and despite her attempts to remain emotionally detached he knew the old man was the best father-figure she had.

Now, he smiled at the doll, she could have some company while she helped him get better.

The sun guided him along the crowded streets of Inaba, smiling down on the punk. He hoped Naoto would like the doll. He'd put extra effort into it for his love and it was honestly her rejection that terrified him the most. Getting critisicm from strangers at the store never bothered him, anyone else on the investigation team could talk bad about his dollmaking habits all he wanted but if Naoto ever said anything.. thta was what scared him. She never did though. She supported him one hundred percent with everything he ever did and it was time to pay the kindness forward. She could use some cheering up about now.

Stuffing the doll into his coat he knocekd on the front door. Tired blue eyes peeked out through the crack. She looked exhausted. He clutched the doll tight in his pocket offering the crossdresser a smile.

"Hey Naoto-kun... You, uhh, busy?"

She shook her head. "No... come in."

She opened the door and he followed her to the dining room. He knelt at the table across from her, cracking a gtin. She had not anticipated visitors so early in the morning. Still in her pajamas, shorts and a black tank top. She yawned, stretchign the ache from tired muscles. had it been anyone but Kanji she would have excused herself to dress yet with Kanji there was familiarity. There was no need to diguise her womanly figure. They had taken their relationship remarkably slow compared to the other team members and it was only with Kanji she allowed herself this vulnerability with.

Kanji's smile, the warmth of his laugh. This bringer of light and happiness could pierce through the drear cloud hovering over her head and make all worry obsolete. In her ioslation there was only fear. In solitude there was only stress and haunting, unpleasant thoughts. With Kanji there was none of that.

"So.. what brings you here?" she aked.

Kanji blushed, fishing in his coat. "I.. made you something."

A blush lit the girl's face as he set the doll in her hand. She scrutinzed it, carefully brushing over the soft felt. He bit his lip, alarmed at the indifference in her face. Did she like it? Did she hate it? He wanted to ask but the words caught in his throat. Finally, she smiled.

"She is.. so cute..."

"It's a detective..."

"I see that..." she smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, Kanji.. may I name her?"

"Sure..."

She thought long and hard, staring at the doll. Staring into the eyes of the woman she'd left behind so many years ago. The reflection she had abandoned. A life unlived. A life her Shadow had force her to face. This was her, that little innocent girl wantiong to follow in the detectives of the Shirogane detectives. Yes, this name would be perfect.

"Haruhi Sakura Shirogane..."

Kanji blinked. "That's pretty. Is it your mom's name?"

"No..." Naoto held the doll tighter. "It's my real name.."

Kanji took her into his lap, watching his little lover pet the doll's bangs. "My mother named me Haruhi after my grandmother, after her. It is a tradition in my family line that the woman of my mother's side should be named Haruhi. I promised myself after I began to call myself Naoto that no matter what occured, no matter the attachment I took to my masculine persona, that I would forever be her Haruhi. I promised it to myself anf I promised it upon her grave after the accident... I can only hope that she is proud of me."

Kanji held Naoto tighter. he showered her in soft kisses, hugging the young girl tight to him. "I'm sure she is, naoto-kun...I know I would be..."

"Thank you, Kanji..." she tucked under his chin, holding the doll against her. "You have given Haruhi a chance to live now as well.. right here beside me. Now I can never forget the promise I amde to my mother..."

He blushed, tucking a blanket tight around her. "You're welcome Naoto...D-Do you.. mind if I clal you Haruhi sometimes too.. when it's just you and me?"

She blinked. ":Why?"

"I-I dunno.. I just.. well.. It would be.. something special between us."

"Alright. But only when we're alone, so that it's only special with you."

Perhaps it was possible to live out both their lives.


End file.
